<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greetings From... by pocky_slash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467251">Greetings From...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash'>pocky_slash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grace coming out of the void [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Epistolary, M/M, Mixed Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish you were here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barclay/Indrid Cold (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grace coming out of the void [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy my birthday to you!</p><p>I have a tradition of posting fic on my birthday, but my brain has been completely flattened by corona-adjacent depression and malaise, so words have been...hard. I was halfway through a fic for another fandom when it occurred to me that I could cheat and do an epistolary fic!</p><p>And then, as is my nature, I went a little too far.</p><p>There are about two dozen large, embedded images in chapter one. The text-only version of the fic is in chapter two. The images are largely from Amazon and various online postcard selling websites. The backs of the postcards are almost entirely from an AC/DC fansite that meticulously has scanned both the front and the blank backs of various band-adjacent postcards. Bless that site.</p><p>The timeline on this is a little wonky. Just roll with it. No rules, just right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plain Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plain text with image descriptions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Image ID: A postcard of the Adler Planetarium in Chicago Illinois, a tan and grey marble building with a metal dome on top. The back drop is a bright blue sky with clouds. Two white people are walking up the stairs towards the entrance. At the bottom it says "ADLER PLANETARIUM" in large white letters with "CHICAGO, ILLINOIS" underneath in smaller black letters.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Barclay,</p>
<p>I always think of you in Chicago and it occurred to me as I wandered the streets today that for once I can reach out to tell you as much. Clearly, I've leaned into the sentimentality of it all--the building has changed enormously, of course, but enough of the bones have stayed the same for me to nearly feel you beside me as I walked through.</p>
<p>With love,<br/>
Indrid</p>
<p>PS: All of my PO boxes are the same. Try Tulsa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard that is a collage of images related to West Virginia. Clockwise from top right: a sunset behind the capitol building, a long covered bridge that is white with a red roof, a fawn in a stream, a red steam engine train, a long bridge stretching over a tree-covered valley, some orange flowers, an old wooden mill, some white flowers. In the center is a scene of three blue rubber rafts full of people white water rafting. Across the top it says "West Virginia" in yellow letters.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indrid-</p>
<p>You always could have reached out.</p>
<p>Maybe that's not exactly right. Maybe I wouldn't have welcomed you back. I WANT to say that we could have worked through this just as easily in the past as we did more recently, but who knows?</p>
<p>(You, probably.)</p>
<p>Regardless, thanks for thinking of me. I'm thinking of you, too.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>
Barclay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A yellow postcard that says "Greetings from Tulsa Oklahoma." "Greetings from" is in smaller text at the top. Each letter of the word "Tulsa" contains an image. The T and the U show illustrations of buildings. The L shows an illustration of some native people in traditional dress. The S shows smoke billowing from a farm building. The A shows another building. Beneath "Tulsa" there is an illustration of an oil field next to the word "Oklahoma."]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p>Dear Barclay,</p>
<p>I didn't know. You know that's not how it works.</p>
<p>Would I have written even if I did know? I can't say for sure. Much like you, I want to say that I would have, but I wouldn't even have come to Amnesty Lodge while I was in Kepler if it wasn't for Aubrey needling me, so it seems unlikely.</p>
<p>Tulsa is utterly dull. I miss you.</p>
<p>Love, I</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A text message conversation. The text bubbles from Indrid are left justified and colored grey. The text bubbles from Aubrey are right justified and colored blue. The header of the message has a contact image for Indrid, which is a photo of a white moth over a brown background. The text follows.]</p>
<p><b>Indrid:</b> Hello, Aubrey. Please tell Barclay to send the note to Albuquerque. He'll know what that means.<br/>
<b>Indrid:</b> Also, stop Dani from letting Adler cut her hair. While it will look utterly charming, the undercut will make her miserable and will take ages to grow back out. She'll be happier if she keeps it as is.<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  how did you know i'm not in kepler rn???<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  oh wait dumb question lol<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  why don't you just call him and tell him yourself??? i know you guys talk on the phone like, every day<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  also i think dani would look cute with an undercut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A text message conversation. The text bubbles from Indrid are left justified and colored grey. The text bubbles from Aubrey are right justified and colored blue. The header of the message has a contact image for Indrid, which is a photo of a white moth over a brown background. The text follows.]</p>
<p><b>Indrid:</b> It's more romantic this way.<br/>
<b>Indrid:</b> I don't disagree about Dani, but I'm warning you, it will be over a year of her vaguely disgusted with her hair if she goes through with it.<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  undercut averted and message delivered!<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b>  also he misses you a lot<br/>
<b>Indrid:</b> I miss him too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard of a ski lift on a snowy mountain. The lift is on the left side of the postcard and there is a long line of skiiers snaking around across the card. One lone skiier in a black and orange jacket is on the bottom left, moving towards the line. In the distance, you can see several skiers moving down the mountain. There are snow-covered trees stretching across the top of the card and the lift is moving many people up the mountain.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indrid,</p>
<p>It seems silly to say that I'm glad Aubrey talked you into coming to the lodge that day. Of course I am. But I'm missing you, so I'll say it anyway--I'm glad you took the chance.</p>
<p>I'm sorry you're bored in Tulsa, but I guess every trip can't end in a wild midnight chase out of town. Perhaps you should spend a little time appreciating that no one is trying to set you on fire this time.</p>
<p>(Or you could come back here. I promise I can come up with some things to do so you won't be bored.)</p>
<p>Love,<br/>
Barclay<br/>
PS: I didn't actually mean that in a salacious way, but feel free to read it that way if you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard that is a close up shot of the Mothman statue in Point Pleasant, WV, shot from below. The statue is shiny silver metal. This shot shows from the bottom of his torso up to his head. The chest is really weirdly ripped--this mothman has an eight-pack, inexplicably. There is some hair along the top of its chest and throat. The head contains large, round red eyes and a beak. The statue has muscular arms that end in clawed fingers and veiny metal wings. There's an air of horniness to this statue that is undeniable. Behind the statue is a cloudy, dark sky and the outline of several buildings.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Indrid,</p>
<p>Had to take a day trip to Columbus to pick up some things and decided to take the scenic route. Thinking, as always, of you, and who your scrawny ass bribed to get that statue looking so buff.</p>
<p>~B</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard depicting a field were over three dozen hot air balloons are being inflated and launched. The balloons are of various different colors and designs. On the ground around them are hundreds of people. The image is zoomed out to the point that the people are indistinguishable. Towards the front is a row of R/Vs/motor homes in a parking lot. The image in framed in a rectangle of blue. At the bottom is "Albuquerque, New Mexico" in orange text.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dearest,<br/>

I wish I could come back. Soon, I hope. And not even for salacious reasons, although I certainly won't turn that down, either. I simply miss you.<br/>

For a long, long time, I wouldn't let myself dwell on our time together. I refused to think about it, pushed you out of my mind, pushed the memories away and focused on whatever work I was doing in the moment. Thinking about it hurt too much.<br/>

Now, of course, I can't escape the memories. I think of you every place I go, but the joke is on me because it still hurts, just differently. It hurts because I know how far apart we are and will continue to be, at least for the near future.<br/>

I miss having you with me.<br/>

Yours, Indrid<br/>
PS: I also received the second postcard. I am ignoring it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard of a drawing of West Virginia. The right hand side of the top says "GREETINGS FROM" in a red font with "West Virginia" underneath it in a red font on a yellow ribbon. On the upper left is a drawing of a man in a red shirt and cowboy hat catching a fish in the river. On the bottom right is a drawing of a pinkish rhododendron next to a yellow version of the state seal. In the center is an illustration of the state with various cities marked.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goddammit, Indrid.</p>
<p><strike>I just</strike> <strike>I don't</strike></p>
<p>
  <strike>This is too hard</strike>
</p>
<p>I wish you'd save the sentimentality for when we're together because feeling the way I do when you start to sweet talk really, really sucks when we're this far apart.</p>
<p>I miss you so much I'm almost sorry for making fun of you.</p>
<p>With love,<br/>
Barclay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard of the Willow Creek/China Flats Bigfoot Museum. On the left is the parking lot and a short, boxy brown building labeled "MUSEUM - Willow Creek,  China Flat." On the right is a greenish-grey building that says "Bigfoot Collection" in yellow lettering. On the left-hand side of this greenish grey building is a dark brown wooden bigfoot statue.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barclay,</p>
<p>Oh darling, you don't have to lie--you certainly aren't sorry for making fun of me. Much as I'm not sorry for finally deploying this postcard I've been saving for a rainy day.</p>
<p>(Remind me to tell you the story about my trip to Willow Creek the next time I see you.)</p>
<p>While I have you here, a brief warning: you should remove the ladder from where it's leaning against the back wing of the Lodge.</p>
<p>Yours,<br/>
Indrid</p>
<p>PS: Memphis next.</p>
<p>[Image ID: An incident report form. The text follows.]</p>
<p>
  <b>Incident Report Form</b>
</p>
<p><b>Name of Employee:</b> Barclay Greyman<br/><b>Date of Incident:</b> 2/18/19<br/><b>Time of Incident:</b> 12:30 PM<br/><b>Location of Incident:</b> Rear wing<br/><b>Details of Incident:</b> At approximately 12:30pm, Jake Cool-ice climbed the ladder left behind the rear wing of Amnesty Lodge with his snowboard and attempted to board down the roof and into the snow bank below. He did not succeed.</p>
<p><b>Name of Person Involved:</b> Jake Cool-ice<br/><b>Address:</b> Amnesty Lodge, 15 Mountain View Rd, Kepler, WV<br/><b>Date of Birth:</b> 10/3/96<br/><b>Phone:</b> N/A<br/><b>Injury type:</b> Broken arm<br/><b>Was a doctor/ambulance called?</b> [ ] Yes / [X] No<br/><b>If yes, what medical facility was the person brought to?</b> N/A</p>
<p><b>Follow-up action required:</b> Staff will remove the ladder and provide yet another safety seminar for long-term residents and employees.<br/><b>Additional Notes:</b> Jake will be off works for at least two weeks. Don't worry, I'll find something for him to do in the meantime. I've moved the ladder. Aren't you glad I reminded you that insurance paperwork was due last month?</p>
<p><b>Employee Signature:</b> Barclay Greyman, 2/18/19<br/><b>Supervisor Signature:</b> Madeline Cobb, 2/18/19</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard of a line of trees on a mountain top, overlooking more trees/cliffs. There is a blue sky with white fluffy clouds at teh top of teh card. The words "Monogahela National Forest" are written in white over the clouds, with "West Virginia" written underneath it, also in white.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p>Indrid,</p>
<p>Thanks for the warning. It came a little too late to be useful. You really couldn't have mentioned that on the phone?</p>
<p>Hey, you know what would make it easier to get ahead of these things next time?</p>
<p>If you were here.</p>
<p>Love you,<br/>Barclay</p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard that says "Greetings from Memphis." The top half is orange with the some white flowers on the left under the words "Greetings from." The word "Memphis" is diagonal across the card from the lower left to the upper right. Each letter of the word "Memphis" has a picture inside of it. The M has a a tall building. The E has a cityscape next to a river. The second M has a two-story red brick building. The P has another tall building. The H has a bridge stretched across a river. The I is another red brick building. The S is another tall building. Below the word "Memphis" is a river with tall buildings on the right side and a green field on the left side. In the river is "Tenn." in red letters.]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has a post-marked stamp at the top and then an address beneath it. The text follows.]</p>
<p>Darling,</p>
<p>I wish it was possible, but alas, I'm still out here and you're still in there.</p>
<p>Sorry about the broken arm and the paperwork, my dear. If it makes you feel any better, up until mere moments before he fell, it looked like you would get there in plenty of time.</p>
<p>I'm writing this at a table at that tiny roadside diner you worked at outside Memphis. I haven't been in here since we left all those years ago. It's surprising how little has changed. I would bet money that at least one of the staff would remember you if I broached the subject.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>
Indrid</p>
<p>PS: The food was better when you were making it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A text message conversation. The text bubbles from Indrid are left justified and colored grey. The text bubbles from Aubrey are right justified and colored blue. The header of the message has a contact image for Indrid, which is a photo of a white moth over a brown background. The text follows.]</p>
<p><b>Indrid:</b> Hello, Aubrey. I have another request.<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b> hey indrid! you should be quick, then! we'll be out of cell range any minute now<br/>
<b>Indrid:</b> Tomorrow afternoon, around 2pm, Barclay will sit down to do paperwork and then take all the mail into town, including a postcard for me. I'd appreciate it if you would casually offer to bring the mail into town for him and pocket the postcard. The reasoning will be clear soon enough.<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b> it's fine i'm used to your ~*~mysterious~*~ schtick lol<br/>
<b>Aubrey:</b> consider it done heart<br/>
<b>Indrid:</b>Thank you, Aubrey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Image ID: A postcard with a white textured background. It says "West Virginia" across the top in light tan bubble text. On the left under the W is a black bear. In the center of the card is a green map of West Virginia. On the left, next to the A in "West Virginia" is a flag pole with the flags of America and West Virginia. Beneath it is a photo collage of a fawn at sunset, a river in a valley surrounded by green trees, a grey rubber raft full of white water rafters, and a pink-ish rhododendron. ]</p>
<p>[Image ID: The next image is the back of the same postcard. On the left is a "handwritten" message. The right has an address but is un-postmarked. The text follows.]</p>
<p>Indrid,</p>
<p>It's strange, being nostalgic for those years. I spent so long vehemently denying that anything good came out of them. Even once my initial anger after our break-up faded, it still felt like...I don't know, like a betrayal to myself to admit that all our time together wasn't bad.</p>
<p>I remember the diner. I remember the waitress who worked night, Rhoda, who used to keep quiet about how frequently I came out from the back to sit with out and flirt pretty outrageously for 1976.  I remember sitting on the picnic tables outside and drinking coffee and watching the sunrise after my shifts.</p>
<p>I miss you.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>
Barclay</p>
<p>[Image ID: Over where the address of the postcard would be is a post-it note. The text of the yellow note is as follows.]</p>
<p>I can't believe you pulled this off.</p>
<p>I'm glad you're here.</p>
<p>♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>